


Winter Wonderland: Drought of Love

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Warming Hearth [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship, thus unto SSKR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: It seems their previous encounter was as unforgettable as one might expect, with all parties having clinging attachment.Winter Wonderland (White Knight, Winter is Coming, Unnamed JaunexWillow)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee/Willow Schnee/Winter Schnee, Jaune Arc/Willow Schnee, Jaune Arc/Winter Schnee
Series: Warming Hearth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss: Mother is thinking of you.

Jaune: *stares at Weiss*

Weiss: It is... becoming... a habit of hers...

Jaune: *stares at Weiss*

Weiss: Yes, I know very well that it is entirely my own fault.

Jaune: *stares at Weiss*

Weiss: *sighs and sits next to her husband*

Weiss: *grabs Jaune's hand*

Weiss: You are completely without fault... you just seem to have awaken the maiden in her and Winter...

Jaune: Winter, too?..

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: Now, dear, you either do not wish to spend any more time with them, or you wish to spend a good deal more time with them... which is it...

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: I promise to not get angry at you, so long as you answer my question.

Jaune: *nervous laughter*

Jaune: Which do you think it is?

Weiss: *snuggles into her husband*

Weiss: I should have known you might get entranced... it seems they have, as well...

Jaune: So, what are we going to do about it?

Weiss: Either do nothing and let them suffer...

Jaune: *nearly silent disapproving groan*

Weiss: Remind them that it was a one-time thing, so they stop getting their hopes up.

Jaune: So, which is it?

Weiss: *pleasant groans*

Weiss: If we do this...

Jaune: *begins to breathe deeply*

Weiss: We will need to establish certain things...

Jaune: *heady breathing*

Weiss: **I** am your wife.

Jaune: The one who stole my heart and soul...

Weiss: And you stole mine...

Weiss: *contented murmurs*

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: And?..

Weiss: They... can be with you... because **I** allow it... by my own good graces...

Jaune: But, we travel...

Weiss: We will have to cease.

Jaune: In Atlas? Wouldn't... your father?..

Weiss: . . .

Jaune: And Atlas isn't a good place for huntsmen.

Weiss: And there is no way either of us could be a specialist. I would not want ANYONE to be able to tell you what to do.

Jaune: Except you.

Weiss: *pfft*

Jaune: Right, you just whine.

Weiss: *nervous groan and lays down in his lap*

Jaune: *kisses her on side of the head*

Jaune: I knew you were fussy when I married you.

Weiss: *cute murmurs*

Jaune: *pulls her to sit up*

Jaune: *pulls Weiss into his lap*

Jaune (cutesy voice): Who's my fussy girl?

Weiss (quietly): I am.

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: Yes you are.

Weiss: *contented murmurs*

Jaune: You can't be serious, can you?

Weiss: I am... I do want you to indulge. I do love the thought of grabbing their heads and forcing them down onto your hard cock. I just don't see how it could possibly work...

Jaune: Unless we kidnap them.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: By the protrustion in my posterior, I can tell you are somehow being serious.

Jaune: That's the only way...

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: that we can have our cake...

Jaune: *kisses her on the top of her head*

Jaune: and eat it, too...

Weiss: It is preposterous... but tantalizing...

Jaune: Stealing Willow away... would make her divorce all the easier...

Weiss: Proposterous... protrusion... in my posterior...

Jaune: Don't worry, it will soon enough.

Weiss: *squirms in his lap*

Jaune: But what about Winter?..

Weiss: As enthralled as she seems to have become with you... I doubt she would give up her commission for such paltry promises.

Jaune: So, what, we have to promise to keep her?

Weiss: *let's out a heady breath*

Weiss: That would... likely be sufficient...

Jaune: So, the rules? Weiss is my wife, my love, my soul, my everything... and they... are ours to do with as we please.

Weiss: *cute murmurs*

Weiss: But... we will have to make promises... of accomodation...

Jaune: Whenever I want, wherever I want.

Weiss: *let's out a heady breath*

Weiss: Whenever WE want, wherever WE want.

Jaune: Sounds fair to me.

Weiss: *heady murmurs*

Weiss: I cannot believe we are even considering this.

Jaune: Oh, we're done considering it. It's as good as set in stone.

Weiss: *nervously shakes*

Weiss: It is. How... in heaven's name... will we implement this?..

Jaune: Tell them to meet us for coffee. Tell them to dress beautifully. Tell them they are always beautiful.

Weiss: *let's out a heady breath*

Weiss: Done.

* * *

Weiss and Jaune sat beside each other at a coffee shop. Winter and Willow sat across them. They were dressed beautifully... decked with jewellery that hung down into their cleavage.

Weiss: Now, we all know why you are here, but, I'm afraid it will cost you dearly.

Winter: Dearly?

Weiss: It seems my husband wants to kidnap you. Wants you to always be at his beck and call.

Jaune: Our beck and call. Weiss will be my wife, you will be... what do they do in Atlas?

Winter: Kept mistresses?

Weiss: Incredibly accomodating ones.

Willow: *enthralled stare*

Winter: And what would we get out of this arrangement?

Weiss: I figured that would be quite obvious...

Jaune: Anytime, anywhere we want.

Winter: We?

Weiss: He did say _our_ beck and call.

Winter: *shifts about nervously*

Winter: I would have to... my commission?..

Jaune: You would have to retire as a specialist, but I'm sure we could find you work as a huntress.

Willow: She would be a vagabond?!

Winter: _We_... would, mother...

Willow: I've been whiling away my days in a stupour. In that one night, he gave me more love and affection than Jacques has in our entire marriage. I feel like I'm starving...

Winter: It seems you always have been... and perhaps I have as well... affection... was not Father's strong suit.

Weiss: *wry smile*

Winter: And what is so humourous?

Weiss: A single night with my husband, and you two got addicted. You are ready and willing to give up everything simply to have the _chance_ it might be repeated.

Willow: *enthralled stare*

Winter: *makes to say something, but gives up, instead sits at attention, trying and failing to hide her nervousness*

Weiss: The problem, it seems, is that Husband fancies you as a pair, and so must come as such. Mother must divorce Father, Winter must resign her commission, and you must do so post-haste.

Willow: *clears her throat*

Willow: I already have a lawyer on retainer for just such an occasion. It seems I have been thinking about this for... quite... some... time... I just needed the push to do so...

Winter: I doubt either of us thought it would be because of this.

Weiss: Promise to be my Husband's, body, mind, and soul, promise to do as we ask, and I will let him kiss you.

Winter: I take it... that's all we get...

Weiss: Until you are both ready to be his...

Jaune: Ours...

Weiss: But Winter?

Winter: Yes, Sister?

Weiss: Make sure you keep the uniform.

Winter: *questioning look*

Weiss: I'm sure Husband would love to conquer you in it.

Winter: *shifts about nervously*

* * *

Jaune and Weiss walked away form the coffee shop, hand-in-hand.

Jaune: I never told you to say that.

Weiss: Whatever do you mean?

Jaune: I would have been quite happy to have one of them.

Weiss: Yes, well, I know very well how elated you would have been. But with this, each's mere existence helped to push the other into our graces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190159209819/winter-wonderland-drought-of-love-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turns out, Atlas has a ludicrous expansive legal code for the divorce of the high and mighty. Failure to Perform his Husbandly Duties was apparently cause for divorce, one that netted Willow... honestly... as much liquid lien as could reasonably acquired in the short period of time. Jaune honestly had no idea what to do with it, but neither did Willow or Winter.

Willow had apparently let Jacques take complete and utter control of the business, while Winter fell to Ironwood's dogma so readily and easily that she blantantly ignored much of Jacques financial teachings. Weiss, on the other hand, studied as as was expected of a good daughter, (until she learned to properly rebel), and so Weiss was the one who controlled the "assets".

Jaune was not entirely sure what that meant, but he knew well and true that their money would build over time, while being there for them when they needed it.

Now, the question you might ask, what do you do with three gorgeous women who are used to the finer things in life? Especially as a vagabond huntsman?, well, to be truthful, it hadn't come up, yet. The family took to the itinerate lifestyle with alarming quickness. It certainly helped that they normally took up in the finest establishment the town had... which varied considerable, depending upon where they were.

The rule was simple, home was where Willow was, and she was where they needed her to be. All he had to do was grab her by her leash, and she was there.

Literally, behind doors.

Winter put hers on when she returned from missions. In public all three wore chokers emblazened with his emblem.

He had to get a choker for Weiss out of fairness, afterall. The family would not be complete without her.

And they were a family. A family where the husband and wife lived with the mother and sister-in-law... both in the ordinary and extraordinary sense, at the same time.

Sometimes he had them wearing beautiful, modest dresses, knowing full well that he could remove them at any time. Others he had them in fine lingerie. What would be the point of buying if for them if they were always hidden away? Sometimes nude. Sometimes standing, sometimes crawling, but he was always ready to fill them with affection... in both the ordinary and extraordinary sense.

He found their sexual appetites endless, along with their yearning for his affection. He had no problem giving them the affection they seemed to crave as if dying of thirst... but... at least at first... they had trouble giving affection to each other. Jaune was not having any of that, and quickly taught them how sisters, mothers, and daughters should be acting. It wasn't right for them to be so afraid of giving each other affection. First it was Weiss mimicking him, giving Winter and Willow headpats when they were especially good. Then hugs, at first distance, and then close, and finally inescapably intimate. Then came kisses, first chaste, then involved, and then nearly desperate. Now, all he had to do was snap his fingers, point at two of them, and they would immediately show affection for each other in the most intimate, passionate of ways.

The girls became far closer than they had ever imagined it could be. Unlike him, they did not have the intimate family life. To them, it was utterly foreign. But now, they smiled when they saw each other. They would do the little, intimate things for each other, making it clear that they were always thinking of each other. The girls were reluctant at first to do errands without him, or even to slip out for coffee.

But he wanted them to get along, and from the moment they nervously brought it up, Jaune was almost completley supportive of it. Only denying them when he had other plans for them in the interleaving time. They eventually went to see movies as a threesome, as his tastes in movies did not always align with theirs.

They would wait for each other to join them for a meal or coffee, not because proper decorum dictated it, but because they now actively enjoyed each other's company. Of course, he was not opposed to bending one of them over in the middle of their time together and just thoroughly enjoying himself. It happened so much now that they did not even halt their conversation, (though the one involved was often a little too distracted to hold up her end of it).

He didn't have to worry about the petty concerns of youth; if his sperm found their way... he would celebrate the occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190177740871/winter-wonderland-drought-of-love-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
